This invention relates to utilizing multiple decks of playing cards for playing a showdown card game while maintaining standard card symbols and values; and, maintaining poker strategies based on a participant betting on the value of his or her hand for purposes of winning a pool or pot. More specific contributions of the invention enable establishing an individual separate deck of cards for each hand played, in a single round, by each participant.
Primary objects are to provide: (a) game concepts, (b) method steps for play of a round, (c) software programming concepts for apparatus enabling multiple-decks of cards to be separately utilized in determining the value of each hand of each participant in a single round of the multiple-deck game.
A correlated object is enabling multiple individual decks of cards to be utilized in a single round of the game while maintaining an opportunity for participants to utilize poker judgment skills, derived from play of conventional showdown card games, in determining the value of a hand.
Another object is to implement machine play of multiple decks, in a single round, of a selected variety of showdown games based, at least in part, on poker modalities.
A further object is implementation of supervision and control of the flow of a multiple-deck showdown card game by a computer software program.
Another object is to provide visible winning results promptly for entertainment purposes, or, additionally, for wagering such that a casino atmosphere of chance is available for a single, or for a plurality of participants, in a single round of a multiple-deck showdown card game.
Another object is to enable a participant, or plural participants, to play more than one hand in a single round of the multiple-deck showdown card game being played.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention are described in more detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.